Eileen Harsaw (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 111 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal, subversive | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Rob Liefeld; Fabian Nicieza | First = X-Force #6 | HistoryText = Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Eileen Harsaw was recruited into Toad's reformation of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. She first encountered Cable's team of mutants, X-Force and battled them. She proved immediately useful, using her powers to discover Cable's hidden base, and by causing Cannonball's superhuman powers to malfunction, which, in turn, allowed Sauron to kill him (or so it was believed). Though her team was defeated by X-Force, Phantazia escaped unharmed, abandoning her teammate Masque to be killed by Shatterstar. As a member of the Brotherhood, Phantazia battled numerous superheroes, including X-Factor , Sleepwalker , Darkhawk , and Spider-Man. Some time after, while vacationing at sea with her teammates, Phantazia was approached by Exodus, a member of Magneto's Acolytes, and his second-in-command at the time. Exodus offered Phantazia a place on Magneto's asteroid base, Avalon, as she had been judged 'worthy'. Phantazia regretfully declined, however, opting to remain on Earth with the Brotherhood. Eventually, Phantazia and the Brotherhood encountered the X-Men on the privately owned island of a mutant named Empyrean, who offered sanctuary for all mutants suffering from the Legacy Virus (he was, in fact, feeding off the increased energy levels of the infected mutants). It was there that Phantazia first showed concern for her teammate, Pyro, who was dying of the virus. House of M Phantazia disappeared from notice for some time, eventually turning up during the reality warp called the House of M, as a member of Magneto's Palace Guard, and participated in the battle between the heroes who had realized the truth about the reality warp and those loyal to Magneto. After the Scarlet Witch re-warped reality back to its former state, Phantazia was one of the majority of the world's mutant populace whose powers were removed. She was one of the few who actually remembered, at least in part, the events of The House of M, and was apparently driven insane by the fractured memories. She was placed in the psychological ward of the government intelligence agency, SHIELD. | Powers = Electromagnetic Harmonization: Phantazia was a mutant who formerly possessed the ability to sense, manipulate, and disrupt various fields and wavelengths of electromagnetic energy (she has referred to her power as 'harmonizing'). Though the upper limits of her powers were never clearly defined, it was assumed that Phantazia could use her power to disrupt anything of an electromagnetic nature. * Bio-Electrical Disruption: She was able to disrupt the bio-electric energy fields of other living beings, resulting in pain, paralysis, loss of physical coordination, and in the case of super humans; the inability to control their powers, causing them to fluctuate in strength, cease functioning altogether, or spew out uncontrollably. * Levitation: She could generate some form of anti-gravity field, allowing her to levitate. * Interference/Limited Technokinesis: By disrupting the electrical fields of machinery, Phantazia could short them out completely, or even control them to some degree, opening computer-locked doors, jamming weapon and targeting systems, etc. * Invisibility: She could generate a masking effect as well, rendering herself and others near her undetectable to human senses and electronic surveillance. * Energy Sensing: Her power also granted her the ability to sense various forms of energy in her environment, including electronics and atmospheric distortion that precedes a teleportation effect. The full extent of Phantazia's mutant powers was never revealed. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Recommended Reading * X-Force Vol 1 #6,7,9 * X-Men Vol 2 Annual #2 * X-Men Unlimited (1st series) #2 | Trivia = | Links = }} Eileen Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Flight Category:Invisibility Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Photokinesis Category:Paralysis Category:Power Negation Category:Disruption Category:Energy Senses Category:Insanity Category:Teleporters Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Technopaths Category:Intangibility Category:White Hair